TOW the Path
by Kender
Summary: It doesn't matter where you start, it's where you finish that counts


TOW the Path

While I will allow my fic to stand without introduction, I have to take this time to thank Ashlee for her assistance. Luckily, she puts up with my nit pickiness over every little sentence. Thanks for listening, Ash! 

TOW the Path 

Chandler hung up the phone and practically fell into the kitchen chair.His eyes locked on the phone as his mind tried to focus on what he had just heard.Monica had put their names in at the museum for their wedding.Their wedding.His and Monica's.Monica and him.Married.The stunned expression left Chandler's face to be replaced by a smile.Then the smile broadened and, jumping off the chair, Chandler laughed.Monica wanted to get married.To him.Of course, he had known that Monica wanted to get married…some day.What he hadn't known was when they would be ready.He had assumed that, like all the other steps of their relationship, when the time came everything would just fall into place.That there would be a sign.Well, if this wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was.Monica had put their name in for a wedding.Sure, the museum lady had told him that usually it took a couple of years before a time was available, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Monica was thinking about marriage, about being married to him, right now.

Right now.Chandler walked over to his recliner and sat down automatically pulling on the lever to elevate his feet.Marriage wasn't something to rush into.They had both agreed on that after the Vegas incident.But it had been almost a year since Vegas, a year since he had moved in.Chandler looked around the room.It hadn't changed much; a few of Rachel's things gone and a few of his scattered around the room.Except for his chair, it might as well be that he didn't live there at all.Yet it felt like home to him.His and Monica's home.In fact, he was proud of their home; proud that Monica kept it all looking so good and proud that he helped her.Chandler's first real home had been with Joey in their place, but even that hadn't felt as right as it did here.His life was complete. He thought of Joey as his brother and Monica as his…wife.They were a family, in all but name.He wanted it to be official.He wanted Monica to be his family, his wife.

Chandler walked down the street, his hands in his pockets, a huge smile on his face.He was on his way to a jewelry store.He didn't know a thing about engagement rings but he was certain the store would have something he could read.

I wonder how much an engagement ring costs?I know I'm supposed to spend two months salary.Is that before or after taxes?Better make it before.I wonder if that will be enough?I want a big ring.A big, big ring.Something that won't be missed.So everyone knows Monica is engaged.I wonder if anyone has hit on her since we've been dating?I'm sure someone has.She is so hot.

Chandler thought about the previous night.He had had a lousy day at work and was an hour late getting home.As soon as he walked in the door Monica had made him feel better.She hadn't done anything special.Just welcomed him home and told him she had set aside dinner for them until he got home.But once again she made him feel like the luckiest man alive.Chandler realized that when he was at work he looked forward to going home.Not because he hated his job but because he wanted to be with Monica.At their place.Their home.That was the difference.Apartment 20 may not look much different than it did a year ago, but it was different.It was his home.It was their home.Smiling to himself, Chandler entered the jewelry store.  
  


A half hour later Chandler returned to the apartment.Monica still wasn't home.He sat at the kitchen table and started looking through the brochures.He had never known there were so many different types of engagement rings.This would take some serious thinking.He had never before and would never again buy anything as important as this.Deciding to retire to the "thinking" room, Chandler gathered up the brochures and headed to the bathroom.If Monica came home, he didn't want her to see them.Half way through the second brochure, he heard the front door open and close.Panicked, he tried to find a place to hide all the brochures.Where could he hide them?

"Monica?"Opening the door, Phoebe came in just as Chandler was shoving the brochures in the hamper.

"Phoebe!"

"Oh Chandler!I'm so sorry."Phoebe turned around quickly.

"What are you doing?" Chandler asked indignantly.

"I was looking for Monica.I'm sorry."Phoebe was blushing a little, but was glad that Chandler couldn't see her.He would make fun of her in front of the rest if he saw her blushing, even at the expense of himself.

Keeping his patience firmly in hand, Chandler asked, "Could you leave please?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry."Phoebe left, closing the door behind her.Sighing, Chandler gathered the brochures, pulled up his pants and shoved them in his back pocket.Maybe Phoebe hadn't seen them.

"Chandler, what were you doing in there?" Phoebe asked.

"If you can't guess I don't think I want to explain it to you."

"No, no, not that."She was blushing again, but so was he."What were you looking at?"

"Looking at?Looking at?I wasn't looking at anything, nothing at all."Damn!She had seen.Now what?

"Yes, you were.What's going on?"

Chandler knew he would have to tell.He was never able to keep other people's secrets, let alone one of his own."OK, but don't tell anyone.It's a big, big secret."

"Oh, sounds intriguing.I must know the Big Secret."Phoebe put her hand over her heart and raised the other."I promise not to tell the Big Secret."

Chandler pulled the brochures out of his pocket."I'm going to ask Monica to marry me."

"Oh Chandler.That's wonderful and about time too.We were beginning to wonder how much longer it was going to be and if you would crack before Monica."

"Crack?" 

"We figured if you didn't break down and ask soon Monica would get tired of waiting and ask you."

Chandler grinned."Then I'm glad I beat her to it.Seriously Pheebs.I want this to be a surprise and if too many of us know, Mon is sure to find out."

"I won't tell anyone.It will be nice to be the first one to know for once."

"Thanks.Now you had better go.Monica will be here any second and she may get suspicious if she sees us talking."

"Why would she get suspicious?" Phoebe asked.

"Because the museum called and left a message saying that it was available for our wedding."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, and I would like to see the place so I was wondering if you could call and set up an appointment for me."

"Oh yeah!I get to be a part of the Big Secret.I'll do it!"Phoebe picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Uh, Pheebs?"Chandler makes a go away gesture at her.

"Oh right, sorry.I'll just go down to Central Perk and call from there."

Chandler sat down heavily in the kitchen chair.He shoved the brochures back into his pocket.Monica could be home any second.Leaning back in the chair, he let his eyes wander around the room as he tried to calm himself down.Monica would know something was up if she came in with him so on edge.If he was going to surprise her, he had to act normal.But how could he act normal knowing that he was about to propose?As his eyes passed over the phone, an idea formed in his mind.He wouldn't have to act normal.He _could act strangely, and she wouldn't be in the least suspicious.The message from the museum was the key.When he heard the rattle of the doorknob, he blanked his expression as best he could._

"Hi, honey." Monica smiled at Chandler, happy to be home.

Chandler repressed the smile that threatened to break out and got up out of the chair.He had to get out of there.He wasn't ready to face Monica with a straight face."See you later."

"What? I bought groceries, I was going to make you dinner."Monica looked so confused that his smile threatened to surface again.

"Well next time ask!"Was she suspicious?Did he sound freaked out?He had forgotten to erase the message on the answering machine in his excitement.When Monica heard it, she would think she understood why he was so upset.Once again, being lazy had paid off."Or at least wait for me to ask!"Slamming the door behind him, Chandler's grin escaped at last, along with a chuckle.The stunned look on her face had been priceless.Walking down the hall, he wondered what his wedding day would be like.Imagining Monica in a wedding dress, he headed to Central Perk to meet up with Phoebe.

"It's perfect." Chandler looked around the room.No wonder Monica had signed up to have their wedding here."I can see it now the ceremony will take place under this big beautiful arch and the aisle will go right here."Chandler's sweeping arms drew out the lines of the imagined wedding.

Heldi raised her eyebrows and shook her head.That was not what she would have done, but it was exactly what that loudmouthed woman had wanted."They deserve each other," she mumbled to herself.

Lying in bed, Chandler tried to calm himself down.So he hadn't been able to propose that night.So Richard has shown up and ruined everything.So what?He had a plan that would prevent Monica from figuring out what he was about to do.Everything was going to be fine.Right?If that were true, then why couldn't he get rid of the feeling that he had blown his chance?Snuggling closer to Monica, Chandler sought the comfort only she gave him.

Feeling Chandler snuggling close to her Monica tried to forget about what had happened at the restaurant.She had been surprised to see Richard but even more surprised by how she had felt.Seeing Richard had reminded her how close she had once come to her dream of a family.Reminded her of how badly she wanted that dream.She had cut things off with Richard when it became apparent that he could not or would not give her what she wanted – children.She had been with Chandler for two years now and she loved him with all of her heart. But would he give her what she wanted?She knew he would happily spend the rest of his life with her; but what about children?Would her relationship with Chandler end the same as her relationship with Richard?Snuggling closer to Chandler, Monica sought the comfort only he gave her.

Chandler smiled and leaned back into the couch at Central Perk.The plan was going along smoothly.Monica would be completely surprised when he popped the question.He didn't know what he had been so worried about.

As Monica left the pizza shop, she felt like crying.She couldn't understand what was going on.First, Chandler had brought up how unnecessary marriage was at Central Perk and now...what was he doing to her?Didn't he know how confused she was?No.Of course he didn't know.She hadn't told him about Richard's proposal.Maybe she should.Maybe if he knew about Richard he wouldn't be talking crazy.Maybe she should remind him about how she felt about marriage; how important it was to her.Or maybe she should talk to Richard about it.He had understood how important family was to her.Maybe that would help her sort things out in her mind, make things clear.Because right now, nothing was clear.

Monica's mind was awhirl as she left Richard's apartment.She still wasn't sure why she had gone there in the first place.Chandler had been acting so strange lately.What was wrong with him?A few nights ago they had been in bed talking about the future and today he had told her he never wanted to get married.She didn't care what Joey said, something had changed, but what?Once again Monica reviewed the past few days.Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred except the phone call from the museum.However, now that she thought about it, that is when Chandler started his strange behavior.He had told her then that he was fine with that situation.He said he understood that she hadn't meant to pressure him.Had he lied to her?Did he feel she was trying to pressure him and this was his way of rebelling against the pressure?No, Monica didn't believe that.Chandler had meant it when he had told her he was not going to freak out.She was sure of that.Monica thought about the night they had met Richard; the night that had eventually led her to see him today.She thought that Chandler had been acting particularly strange that night.As if he had something important on his mind that he wanted to tell her.But he had never got the chance because she had called Richard over.Why had she done that?Because she had been afraid of what Chandler was going to say.He had seemed very nervous and Monica knew he got like that whenever he had something to say that was bad.Chandler hated hurting people's feelings so he avoided such conversations as long as possible.She didn't want to hear what he was going to say; she had been sure it was going to be bad.But how bad was it?Surely he didn't want to end things, not over such a silly misunderstanding.Did he?Maybe he had realized he would never want to get married.That is what he had said at the pizzeria.Maybe the whole "pig story" had been his way of trying to approach the subject.Monica shivered, but it had nothing to do with the weather.

She and Chandler had almost gotten married in Vegas.When they got back they had both decided the time wasn't right.But ever since the night Chandler had asked to move in they had spoken about marriage.Not every night, but the longer they had been together the more frequently it was brought up and she wasn't always the one to bring it up.He was always so casual about it too, as though it was assumed that they would be getting married.As if he had already asked.Monica paused and thought about that.Chandler behaved as if they were already engaged.So why did he freak out over the museum thing?

She was back where she had started.Her arguments went in circles.Because Chandler's behavior made no sense and you can't make sense of nonsense.I'm just going to have to talk to him, come straight out and ask.Face whatever the problem is and deal with it. But please, oh please, don't let it be that he doesn't want me anymore.

Standing before the door to her apartment, Monica gathered the courage to go in and face Chandler.Taking one last deep breath, she reached for the handle and opened the door.Walking in, she was almost jumped on by Joey.

"Monica!Where have you been?Did Chandler find you?Were you at Richard's?Did he..."Monica jumped in when Joey paused to take a breath.

"Joey, Joey slow down!Did you just ask if Chandler find me?"Find me?Why would Chandler be looking for me?

"Yeah, I told him about Richard and…"

"You did what?!?Joey, what did he say?What did he do?Joey, I…"Tears started down Monica's cheeks as she imagined what Chandler must be going through.If he knew Richard has proposed and he suspected she was with Richard…If he thought that he must think she had decided to leave him for Richard.Suddenly Monica thought she knew why Chandler had been acting so strangely.He was worried about Richard.

"Monica.Monica.Monica!"Monica cleared her mind and looked into Joey's worried face."You didn't accept Richard's proposal, did you?You aren't leaving Chandler, are you?Because Monica, I don't know if he would want me to tell you this, but I have to.Chandler wants to marry you.He was going to propose the night Richard showed up.Monica, tell me you didn't say yes to Richard."

"He was going to propose that night?"The words came out in a whisper from Monica's tear stained face."Oh no, no, no."Monica lowered her head in her hands and began to cry harder.What had she done?She had thought she had understood why Chandler had been acting so strangely, but now she knew for sure.He had decided to marry her and she had turned away from him and toward Richard in her confusion.Why had she done that?

"Monica?Chandler loves you.He loves you more than anything.Please tell me you are not about to break his heart.Tell me you didn't pick Richard."

"No Joey.I didn't pick Richard.I love Chandler with all my heart.But I'm afraid I've hurt him so much."

"That's great."Joey grinned at her."Then all we need to do is wait here for Chandler to come home.When he does you can tell him you love him, he'll ask you to marry him and everything will be fine."

"No Joey, that's not enough.He knows I went to Richard and he's going to doubt me.No, this calls for something big."Monica thought for a second."Joey, go get every candle you have in your apartment and bring it over."

"What are you going to do?"Joey was glad that Monica wasn't going to leave Chandler.He knew that Chandler would have been devastated if Monica left him.It would have made the Ross and Rachel mess seem like a day at the beach in comparison.Except this time, he knew he would blame Monica and Monica alone.He knew how much Chandler loved Monica, and he would not have been able to forgive Monica for breaking his best friend's heart.

"I'm going to show Chandler that I want to marry him just as much as he wants to marry me."Monica was relieved.She had been worried that she had blown her chance of happiness with Chandler.Now she knew she hadn't.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to propose."Chandler had to know that Richard was the farthest thing from her mind.What better way to do that than to let him know that he was the most important person in her life; the number one thing on her mind?

"Do you have a ring too?"Joey was just confused now.How could both Monica and Chandler propose?

"Joe, just go get the candles."Monica began to pull all of her candles out of the candle drawer and began to plan exactly how she would place them in the room.Everything had to be perfect.Chandler deserved only the best and that was exactly what she would give him.Her best.

Between Joey and Monica they managed to flood the apartment with candlelight.

"OK Joey, you know what you are supposed to do, right?"

"Yeah, I wait to hear Chandler coming up the stairs and distract him long enough for you to get into position."

"Good, now don't scare him too much but make sure he doesn't suspect anything either.I want this to be a surprise."

Joey grinned."I'm sure he'll be surprised."

Monica smiled back.The time had come.She was about to get everything she had ever dreamed of.A perfect wedding.A perfect man.The outcome was certain.She just had to ask.

As Chandler walked up the stairs to Richard's apartment, he tried to think of what he was going to say.What could he say?If Monica were there…Please, let Monica not be there.Let this just be another one of his stupid mistakes.But what if she were?This is one time he wasn't going to back down.He would to fight for her; fight for them.

Chandler flew out of Richard's apartment, taking the stairs two and three at a time.He ran to the subway and jumped aboard.Reality slowly sunk in as he waited for the sub to reach his station.Monica said she had to think things through.What if she decided she wanted Richard?What if she decided she wanted a successful, good looking, mature, responsible man instead of a fumbling fool?What if she realized how much better Richard was and how good her life would be with him?No, Monica loved him, any thinking she had to do would lead her to the conclusion that they were meant to be together.They had been walking down the same path together since London and that had not changed.He would find her, he would propose, she would say yes.It was that simple.Undeterred by his momentary doubts, Chandler hurried to his apartment building and took the stairs once at a time.The outcome was certain.He just had to ask.


End file.
